Woodstock Massacre
The '''Woodstock Massacre also known as the Continuum-GPA War was a war in the spring of 2008 between the Continuum which was a powerful MDoAP bloc against the neutral alliance, the Green Protection Agency. It ended with Continuum-GPA Peace Treaty where GPA payed the highest amount of reparations in Cybernations history up to that point in time. It was only surpassed with the NPO's surrender and reparations to Karma ending the Karma War. For a list of individuals who fought in the Woodstock Massacre see: Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran. Abstract The New Pacific Order and associated allies inside and outside the Continuum declare war on Green Protection Agency after months of perceived insults by GPA, culminating in GPA's brief acceptance of Lord Swampy as a probationary "affiliate" member, who having attempted to coup noWedge, was a noted member of Valhalla's and NPO's ZI lists. After a month of fighting, the GPA surrendered and the Continuum declared victory. As a result, the GPA have agreed to pay the largest amount of reparations in the history of the Cyberverse (At that time. See Karma–NPO Peace Treaty) by paying 10,000 tech to each of the Continuum alliances. This war was a war of occupation. However, when the terms of surrender given to the GPA are taken into account, it bordered on a war of conquest . War's name Woodstock Massacre was selected by a large margin in a forum poll, but Continuum-GPA War, GPA War, Valentine's Day War/'Valentine's Day Massacre' and Hippy War remain in usage as well. At GPA the name War on Peace is popularly used. Greenica, in reference to the bombing massacre of the city of Guernica in the Spanish Civil War by Spanish fascist and Nazi forces, has also been used in a handful of instances. Another name that has been suggested for this war is the 'Second Green Civil War.' This is something of a misnomer, as only two green team alliances are involved in the war. Accusations of GPA Neutrality Violations *Ignoring an insulting IRC name aimed at Bilrow, the official responsible was later expelled from GPA. *Valid editing a post by Dilber *GPA officials lying about punishing Valid. (Valid was later punished and expelled) *Valid laughing about not being punished *Valid lying about Dilber swearing *A GPA member aiding a member of GOONS, and not kicked till almost 3 weeks later, with GPA lying to IRON about putting this member on trial for a week. It was later revealed that this was largely due to inactivity among key GPA government members. *LSF fiasco - Threatening people who had left LSF long before anything happened, threatening SPQR and TOOL if they didn't give up people who were full members of either alliances but had left LSF within a few months of the problems with LSF and the GPA *Valid deleting but being let back in under his new nation. He was not placed on the NPO ZI or perma ZI list, nor was the issue of his permanent fate resolved because he resigned from GPA and deleted before it could be determined. *Offering protection to Lord Swampy a nation on the Valhalla perma zi list. It turns out he was only offered affiliate status, which doesn't mean he was offered protection from anyone's ZI lists. He was expelled from GPA as soon as GPA found out he was on NPO's and Valhalla's perma-ZI lists. (Both groups did not inform the GPA, and came in yelling about the acceptance) Criticism of the War Some have claimed that the NPO have used these "violations" as an excuse for NPO to gain power and the number one spot on the alliance NS chart which the NPO has craved for a long time. FAN: : "Well, we told the world months ago GPA was next, for no other reason than they were above NPO in the alliance rankings." Many Continuum members, however, are quick to point out that NPO was already ahead of the GPA at least one full week before the war began. See here Other views include the perception that, in the absence of an alternative power bloc to the Continuum, the NPO and its allies now tend to see anyone not allied to them (and perhaps even some of those) as potential enemies. According to some nations, neutrality used to be defined as neither allied to us nor to our enemy, and was acceptable; neutrality now just means not allied to us (and therefore suspect). In these circumstances, certain nations critical of the NPO claim that incidents that would previously have been dealt with diplomatically became used as casus belli, since NPO has the strength to make might become right. Another relevant fact is that Sweatros, the target of the coup by Swampy that lead to Swampy being placed on the ZI lists of Valhalla and NPO, has since been kicked out of Valhalla. Peace On March 13, 2008 and fourteen minutes after midnight (CN time) peace was announced by Emperor TrotskysRevenge of the New Pacific Order in the Continuum-GPA Peace Treaty. War Timeline Feb 12/13: *The following alliances declare war on GPA in a massive update blitz: Valhalla,Valhalla DoW (Feb 12, 11:39 pm) TOP,TOP DoW (Feb 12, 11:42 pm) TPF,TPF DoW (Feb 12, 11:47 pm) FOK,FOK DoW (Feb 12, 11:49 pm) NPO,NPO DoW (Feb 12, 11:49 pm) IRON,IRON DoW (Feb 13, 00:05 am) NATO,NATO DoW (Feb 13, 00:05 am) 64Digits,64Digits DoW (Feb 13, 1:41 am) Umbrella.Umbrella DoW (Feb 13, 2:15 am) Many individual nations of these alliances launch attacks ahead of the official DoWs, this is referred to by some as a "Pearl Harbor" attack. *Server congestion due to the massive number of people involved in the blitz causes the CN server go offline for somewhere between 5 and 15 minutes. It is believed that this is the first time this has happened since Great War III. *An unknown party posts large amounts of pornography on both the CN and GPA forums, which were taken down for the next few hours. *GPA responds to the war by posting an open letter to their attackers.GPA Letter (Feb 13, 1:54 am) A few hours later, a GPA member opened another topic jokingly offering ridiculous terms for surrender to attacking alliances.GPA member posts satirical terms of surrender (Feb 13, 4:58 am) *Viridian Entente announces it will engage in espionage activities targeting GPA nations and help bankroll the Continuum coalition war effort, but will not engage in conventional fighting at the current time.VE declaration of military support (Feb 13, 1:45 pm) Feb 14: *The Green Protection Agency releases a statement in regards to nukes.GPA Statement on Nukes (Feb 14, 12:42 am) *Green team senator (DAC)Syzygy announces that he will sanction any GPA nations which launch rogue nuclear attacks, but will not honor any other requests to sanction GPA nations. GPA president ShasO Tau Montyr endorses the message saying that "The GPA at this time has a non-first strike policy. Anyone who does is a rogue, and will be sanctioned by the green team senate." (DAC)Syzygy announces senate sanction policy (Feb 14, 10:12 am) ShasO Tau Montyr endorses the policy *Micro-alliance LION announces it will provide amnesty to GPA nations which switch their affiliation to LION, and at the same time "greenlights" attacks by its nations on GPA.LION greenlights attacks, accepts refugees (Feb 14, 1:51 pm) *GPA drops to 12,683,234 NS and 703 members.Unspeakable Evil's Stats (Feb 14, 3:41 pm), (Feb 15, 2:21 pm) Feb 15: *GPA drops to 11,694,810 NS and 682 members; GPA is involved in 1582 wars with 122 of its nations in peace mode; 456 GPA nations are in anarchy with 560 nations in war mode.Stats posting in the sanction race topic (Feb 15, 12:46 am) *MAD, one of the cyberverse's largest neutral alliances after GPA, announces it is abandoning neutrality and will begin signing defense treaties. Though not technically related to the war, MAD's announcement is a further indication of neutrality's weakened position.MAD abandons neutrality (Feb 15, 11:58 am) *Individual surrender terms announced for GPA nations by the Continuum.Individual Surrender Terms for GPA (Feb 15, 9:30 pm) Feb 18: *GPA drops to 588 members, with 380 active nations, and total NS of 8,646,236. Its nuclear stockpile is reduced to 648 warheads and is involved in 1606 wars. Feb 20: *GPA drops to 551 members, with 354 active nations, and total NS of 7,324,214. Its nuclear stockpile is reduced to 570 warheads. Feb 21: *GPA drops to 539 members, with 337 active nations, and total NS of 6,910,314. Its nuclear stockpile is reduced to 553 warheads. Feb 23: *GPA drops to 528 members, with 302 active nations, and total NS of 6,421,467. Its nuclear stockpile is reduced to 532 warheads and is involved in 1508 wars. Feb 28: *GPA drops to 488 members, with 268 active nations, and total NS of 5,269,333. Its nuclear stockpile is reduced to 507 warheads and it is involved in 1436 wars. Mar 2: *GPA drops to 468 members, with 243 active nations, and total NS of 4,745,599. Its nuclear stockpile is reduced to 478 warheads and it is involved in 1355 wars. Mar 4 *GPA drops out of the top 12 alliances which meet the requirements to become a sanctioned alliance.GPA drops out of Top 12 - Sanction Race Mar 6: *GPA drops to 429 members, with 264 active nations, and total NS of 3,924,780. Its nuclear stockpile is reduced to 407 warheads and it is involved in 1197 wars. Mar 8: *GPA drops to 406 members, with 255 active nations, and total NS of 3,624,344. Its nuclear stockpile is reduced to 402 warheads and it is involved in 1136 wars. *GPA has been surpassed in score by Fark, FOK and GGA, all non-sanctioned alliances. Mar 12: *One month after the war began the GPA has dropped to 374 members, with 248 active nations, and a total NS of 3,191,493. Its nuclear stockpile is reduced to 390 warheads and it is involved in 1032 wars. Mar 13: *The Continuum declares a cessation of hostilities and demands one of the largest reparations in Cyber Nations history. See here June 23 *Kurushio says sorry for things he did not commit, and expose the fact that the war was a sham. Feb 1 2009 *GPA released from the remaining peace terms. International Response In support of The Continuum *Molon Labe statement of support for Valhalla *MCXA statement of support *SPQR statement of support *GGA statement of support *Sparta statement of support *TORN statement of support *Invicta and UPN statement of support *MCB statement of support Withdrawals from DoN The following alliances canceled their signatures on GPA's Declaration of Neutrality during the war: *MCXA statement of withdrawal *Browncoats statement of withdrawal *ArGo statement of withdrawal *Invicta statement of withdrawal Other *FAN announcement of "we told you so" References All dates in Cyber Nations Time. See also Category:Alliance Wars Category:Wars Category:Continuum Category:Wars involving Sparta Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order Category:Green Protection Agency Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:The Order of the Paradox Category:FOK Category:The Phoenix Federation Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization Category:Valhalla Category:Umbrella Category:Viridian Entente